


Distance

by DittyWitty



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: "nothing says angst like unrequited love and a dead ex"-my beta, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Banter, Grief/Mourning, Gwen Stacy is Dead, He comes back, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Peter Has Issues, Pre-Slash, Real Hotwives of Orlando, Shame, So much angst, Suicide but it's wade, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Watching Someone Sleep, mild/heavy angst, pre-everything really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWitty/pseuds/DittyWitty
Summary: Peter stumbles upon a sleeping Wade.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> lol

Wade was, to be put simply, _a lot_. Though simple isn’t a word one would describe him as either, so there’s that. Peter’s feelings about Wade were very… complicated. Sure, he liked the guy, and no, _not like that._ As he keeps reminding himself and the nosey Avengers, and by Avengers he means Tony. There was something about Wade, maybe it was that he wasn’t afraid to be himself and that he was really, _really_   funny. There was a level of respect between the two of them, well, their own version at least. Wade flirted with Peter and Peter sassed Wade, but at the end of the day, they were just really good friends who were damn good at catching baddies together. Simple as that. Well, maybe not. but, you get the point.

Not too long ago, Peter did finally unmask himself to Wade, because they were like homies, or whatever. When the mask dropped to the floor and he locked eyes with Wade, there was a look on Wade’s face will forever be burned into Peter’s head. He saw something in Wade's blue eyes that he had never seen before. He couldn't make sense of it. no one had ever looked at him like that, the feeling it gave him was addicting.

On a normal Friday night, Peter would be out patrolling and whatnot. Sometimes MJ or Ned would coax him into going out, just getting a break from being Spiderman and catching baddies. They would tell him that he needed to live his life and be Peter Parker for just once. Sometimes he’d give in and go out with them, but then the obligatory guilt trip that he gave himself would set in, causing regret and shame the following day. He couldn’t stop thinking about the life he would have saved, the civilians that he would have been there for. The anxiety would increase and snowball until he finally went back on patrol. It was an endless cycle, one that he felt he couldn’t break, even if he wanted to. He wasn’t living his Peter Parker life really, but maybe he didn’t want to. _Puny Parker_ didn’t do jack, but _Spiderman_ ; Spiderman helped people and had a damn purpose. Maybe he didn’t like being Peter Parker, but he sure as hell liked being Spiderman.

Sometimes, he can’t even go out, even if his anxiety is screaming at him to do just that. There are nights were his spidey sense is so out of whack, the imbalance of it all crippling him. Everything going haywire, sensing danger from all around him, noises and sight being amplified. The danger that he senses is so strong and inconsistent that he can’t differentiate which signals are real or which ones aren’t. His head, it hurts so bad, feeling the pressure around him and not being able to process anything. It fucking sucks.

Tonight is one of those nights.

His attempts to calm the sense only made it worse, trying nearly everything. he tried pacing on the floor, even pacing on the _ceiling_ for Christ sake. So, it was quite clear that sleep wasn’t really gonna happen tonight. It was about 3 am, or “the devil's hour” as Wade calls it, and he just couldn’t be in his tiny apartment anymore, the walls felt like they were closing in on him. he just needed to be with someone and just sit. This shit wasn’t going away anytime soon and he’d rather spend it with someone who can make it a bit more bearable and help him to not hear his blood pumping in his brain. So, he went to the most distracting person in the history of the entire world, Wade fucking Wilson’s apartment.

He swung there as fast as he could, trying to not trip up his spidey sense any further. However, his attempts failed (once again) and all he could do was put it out until he reached Wade’s place. He finally reached Wade’s apartment, bracing himself on the fire escape. He looked into the window of Wade’s bedroom and saw a sight he had never seen before; Wade was sleeping. Sure, they hung out all the damn time and Peter crashed at his place most of the time but Peter always fell asleep first. Wade just is comforting like that, which is surprising for someone who was named “most annoying super-person in the entire world” by Everyone, besides Peter.

If it were not for the slight night vision he obtained from the spider bite, he wouldn’t have been able to even see Wade to begin with. He was sleeping on his side in a crouched position, his face was completely visible. Peter had seen Wade maskless many times before, though he had never seen Wade’s complete face. He always wore a hoodie no matter how damn hot it was outside or how many times Peter told him he didn’t care about the scars. So this was the first time he really looked at Wade, or what most people would call it, _stared_ at Wade.

The scars that littered his face were of pale pink skin and ridges that were bold, even in comparison to Wade’s sharp bone structure. They almost looked _soft,_ did Wade put moisturizer on them? His gaze was brought to Wade’s ear, and he realized he had never actually _seen_ Wade’s ear, like who stares at that? Well, Peter does, apparently. His gaze was brought to a very slender and straight nose with a straight chiseled jaw to match. At this moment it occurred to Peter Benjamin Parker that Wade Winston Wilson was very, _very_ attractive, and it was very, _very_ obvious. At least to Peter, even if Wade thought otherwise.

His breathing was slow and paced, Peter watched his shoulders rise and fall in a relaxing rhythm, his eyes were closed in a very light way, not squeezed shut like one has during a nightmare. The fact that Wade wasn’t having a nightmare was very reassuring thought for Peter. He almost wishes his eyes were open so Peter could map out those blue eyes that he rarely sees. Wade doesn’t really look people in the eyes, and he can’t help but think what a shame that is.

After maybe about 4 minutes, his spidey sense was still there but now only a dull background in the view that was _Wade Wilson._ So Peter swung home, feeling creepy and stupid. He wasn’t gonna lie, he felt something inside of him, something warm that felt at peace. There was a part of him that really liked looking at Wade, even if he shouldn’t, even if it’s gross and wrong. It was a troubling thought, one that he shouldn’t be having.

Didn’t stop him from liking it, even if he wished he didn’t.

-

Peter was going to avoid him, he really was.

Wade is just really good at finding people. It wasn’t even day 2 when Wade found Peter on a random rooftop in Brooklyn. It wasn’t even his usual one! He made a mental note to check the suit for trackers when he gets home.

It wasn’t even that he was _mad_ at Wade, it’s was just going to be weird, that Peter did what he did and Wade doesn’t even know about it. He was kinda gonna need a [5150](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lanterman%E2%80%93Petris%E2%80%93Short_Act#5150) on this, he doesn’t even know what to _think_ about this situation, let alone what to _do!_ He really needs to get a life. Or a therapist. Maybe both. So when he heard Wade’s weirdly-but-not-unusual cheery tone from behind him, he had 3 options: _Fight, Flight, or Freeze._ Except, not really, because he was going to do what “grown men” do, though arguably watching people sleep isn’t something that grown people do, but anyway. He was going to… talk? To Wade? All the options ran through his head at a lightning speed, but apparently, Wade was faster than such because by the time Peter landed on the flight option, Wade was already hugging him. However, “ _Hugging_ ” in Deadpool actually means “ _tackling to the floor_ ”, so.

“Baby boy! I’ve been looking for you _EVERYWHERE_! I mean, I looked at our usual spot, but then you weren’t there. Snap-maps, however, told a different story.” Wade greeted, his voice was filled with excitement and moved to sit next to the Peter. Peter cocked his head in confusion, but decided to ask Wade later about whatever “Snap-maps” was, and then bumped checking his suit for a tracker to the top of his to-do list.

“Anywho! I am so _BORED_ , Spidey. Be bored with me, please. I think I’m to die from boredom, but like it will be your fault if you didn’t tag along with me, because you know, I warned you.” Wade droned, nearly whining like a small child. Or Tony Stark. Either or. If it was any other day, he would have joined, but he was already stuck in that stupid shame spiral that he gets in when he misses a night of patrolling.

_alsohesfeelingsomeguiltbecausehewatchedwadesleep._

“No can do Wade, m’ on patrol.” He muttered, trying to avoid a conversation he really doesn’t what to have. One that starts with ‘W’ and ends with ‘HY’.

“Lame. You are so lame, like lame-fest over here. I bet you go in incognito when you jerk it to softcore porn. Like a damn _coward_.” Wade groaned and fell backward on the floor of the rooftop rather dramatically.

“Depends on the day.” Peter quipped quietly and paid no mind to Wade, it was pretty entertaining to see how things play out.

“You are such a damn virgin! Come on Petey, start a peaceful protest with me! It can even be something of meaning, like birth control or something. I mean, I was going to protest something stupid, like iPhones.”

“You have an iPhone!”

“Well, yeah! But a girl can be self-aware! They record everything, baby boy. Everything! The probably have the sound bites of you _farting._ ”

“Wade, _please._ ” Peter sighed and brought his hand to his face, shaking his head and facepalming.

“Whatever. Are you coming or not?” Wade got back on his feet and waved Peter off.

“I can’t, I have to like, save lives or whatever. I can come over to your place after?” Peter proposed, trying to defuse the storm that was already brewing in Wade’s head.

“You can _CUM_ in my place later! _Got em’!_ " Wade practically hollered and then jumped off the roof with the classic bone-snapping crunch that Peter would never get used to. He made another mental note to tell Wade to _stop doing that._ Peter watched Wade skip off with his mouth agape, even though _that_ was an image he had seen many times before. People don’t really get used to those sort of things, even super-people. A note drawn in crayon was left beside him, Wade must have been writing it while his back was turned.

It read _“Bring food! (your dick doesn’t count ;) or does it?) Protesting about capitalism makes a girl hungry. See ya!”_ in blue crayon, along with a cartoon drawing of a penis, and a poorly drawn iPhone with an x-mark on it. Classy.

-

Patrol seemed to slug on after that, for it seemed much quieter than usual. He missed the chatter in his ears, keeping him on his toes. He had time to himself, time to actually think and just be. Peter was immediately not a fan. He dropped by the nearby Chinese place and ordered heaps of food, trying to push past the fact that he _was totally being judged._ It made sense though, weird spandex man ordering enough food for 10 people? Still made him blush a little, but hey, no one could see it. Only him and his bruised pride.

He swung over like a damn champ, somehow keeping the food in check. He landed on the fire escape with a quiet thud and tested the lock. He pulled it open, crawled in, and was greeted with a soft smile and scarred skin. Wade, was standing there, with sweats and a hoodie on, some parts of his face luckily still being visible.  

“Well, Well, Well, what do we have here? A spider delivery service? I mean, last time I checked we’re not in the Sam Raimi trilogy.” Wade said teased, sounding like a damn villain.

“Uh, what?” Peter cocked his head to the side, not knowing who Sandy Ramen was but, threw it aside as one of Wade’s weird rambles.

“Nevermind. You should start a delivery service, you know? Like on ya webs n’ shit. Like Uber Eats. You could call it Super Eats, get it?” Wade went off as he walked towards the couch, Peter following and listening to Wade trying to bounce off weird business ideas. By the time Wade was done, they were both on the couch settled in, the food out of the bag, yet untouched.

“Yes, Wade. I get it. Can we get a move on?” Peter asked with a pseudo-annoyance, he doesn’t ever really get mad at Wade anyway. Doesn’t mean it’s not fun to pretend.

“Sure. I’m watching _Hot Wives,_ you’ll like it.” Wade picked up a taco from the floor, that _Peter Most Definitely Didn’t Buy_ , which made him shudder but he just chose to ignore. So instead of berating Wade for whatever the hell he just did, Peter opted for a topic change.

“How was the protest?”

“It was eh. Decided to dip after like 10 minutes. People were talking about like IMPORTANT things, and I was like, so not having that. So I came back here, waiting for a bug with a booty to come over.”

“Not a bug,” Peter de-railed, grateful for the mask he still hasn't taken off yet.

“Tomato-Tomato” Wade shrugged, even though he said tomato the exact same way. All Peter could do was roll his eyes, for he can never stop the dopey smile that finds its way on his face every time he’s around Wade.

“I'll be right back.” Peter pointed his thumb towards Wade’s door, getting up to grab some of the clothes that he _secretly/not-so-secretly_ stashed in Wade’s drawer. It was something they didn’t really talk about, and Peter hoped at face value it just looked like he just thought the suit was uncomfortable. He grabbed a pair of his own sweatpants along with one of Wade’s oversized shirts, this one saying “Team Jesus”, how could he resist? He could smell Wade’s scent breezing over him as he pulled the shirt on. He walked back in and jumped on top of Wade, startling Wade and really just doing it to annoy him. Okay, maybe he was just really bored.

“Hey! Watch the goods." Wade yelped, then they laid there for a second, feeling each other's heat, and whatnot. It was brief and ended when Wade gently pushed him off. If Peter closed his eyes and went back to that moment, it almost felt like the real thing. Not now of course, maybe later.

Yeah, _definitely later._

After an unreasonable amount of cheap and most likely gross Chinese food and binge-watching, Peter was about to make some “stupid nerd joke”, when he looked over and saw Wade, asleep. He didn’t know whether to curse or thank the man upstairs but didn’t try to think too much of it for he was already on the move. He removed Wade’s legs off him and got up, cleaning up the mess made from their feast. He looked at Wade for a second, getting caught up in his stupid, dumb, handsome face.

There was a part of him, that wanted to stay. A part that wanted to stay there and just soak up Wade some more. However, he knew that that is _wrong,_ made him feel like a dirty ol’ perv. Maybe he just wanted to lie next to him and just be with Wade, he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know what he wants anymore, or more so, what he _should_ want.  

He laid a blanket over Wade and left silently, swinging back towards his apartment telling himself he needs to get a life.

-

That following weekend, he calls MJ and tells her to set up the blind date she’s been bothering him for weeks about.

“She got big titties and that’s all you need to know. Maybe you’ll finally get laid.” MJ said over the phone with her signature monotone yet asserting voice.

“Sure.” Was all he could say back and he silently cursed himself for even doing this. It kind of has to be done, this whole staring at Wade thing is getting _really_ creepy, _real fast._ It would be kinda cute, you know; if they were _dating,_ but even then it’s still a bit.. weird.

“So, about getting laid, do you cum-”

“Nope. Don’t even ask it.” Peter cut her off abrasively, blood rushing to his face. He really really didn’t want to be talking about this, at all, with anyone, _ever._ For the record, he doesn’t cum webs, _God why does everyone think that._ He questioned in his head, cringing hard at the thought.

“You’re no fun. Let me know how it goes.” MJ whined, and Peter could practically see the pout that was most likely painting her face right now. He rolled his eyes and bid a farewell, with a promise to call MJ tomorrow.

After going back and forth about this blind date that will most likely never go anywhere, he finally decides to go. Only after repeating to himself multiple times that _he needs to get a damn life_ and _how he really has to get over Wade._ Her name is Danielle and did have “big tits”. She was a nice girl that said “same” or “mood” to everything he said. He just couldn’t help but think about Wade, a stark contrast in comparison to her. A thought came in his head while she was chattering in an Uber on their way back to her place, it was one that scared him. That may be no one can really compare to Wade. Well, nobody _alive._

About an hour later, Peter quietly snuck past a sleeping Danielle and then crept out of a small apartment in Brooklyn, not even looking back.

Getting over someone you haven’t even been with sucks, and it just makes him feel like an idiot. A feelings-ridden idiot.

-

Over the next couple weeks, Peter found himself going over to Wade’s more and more in the middle of the night baring food, just in case he might be able to see Wade sleep. He was a damn creep and he knew it, and maybe his karma was the steady decline in his bank account. Kinda hard to be like-stricken and have a shitty minimum wage job. Just his luck and maybe just a sign from the universe, Wade was always awake.

They would patrol together, their banter making patrol much more vivacious and leaving criminals very confused. It made the experience feel much lighter, especially when things got tough. They would eat together on rooftops often, sometimes maskless but most of the time not. Peter definitely took advantage of eyeing Wade while his mask was on and if Wade noticed, he didn’t mention it. Every couple of days they would hang out each other's place and veg, but they didn’t spend every waking moment with each other.

It was good. He didn’t know if it was enough, for it to be just friends. He was scared to find out.

-

It was _her_ birthday today.

Peter was just over and done with everything. He tried to get work off, but of course, that wasn’t going to happen. He saw too many blondes today, he just couldn’t stop thinking about her. The life that they would have had if it wasn’t for him. He had to excuse himself to use the restroom once, just take a breath and cry. He felt so fucking _pathetic_ , it was humiliating. What would the Bugle say if they heard what Puny Parker was up to? How the Amazing Spider-Man was crying like a teenage girl in a bathroom?

After what felt like forever, he finally got home. He was so emotionally exhausted he just was blank. He didn’t look at the texts that were filling his phone, most of them most likely being from Aunt May about _her,_ and Wade wondering about patrol. He didn’t bother to read them. He was delaying going on patrol, hoping that Wade wouldn’t notice him being gone and just go on with his day.

Yeah, like that was going to happen. A boy can dream though.

When he got into his apartment, he just stripped off his work clothes and slipped on an oversized shirt and just plopped on his bed, and cried.

After a couple of hours, he was lying on back, staring at his ceiling, looking at the footprints that littered it. He heard a gentle knock on his window, yet ignored it. He wasn’t going to bother to get up if Wade was just going to break in any way. Soon enough he heard a scuffle and a jimmy, and then boots slamming on his floor. He didn’t stop staring at the ceiling.

What he didn’t expect was for Wade to jump on top of him. He was engulfed in Wade’s heat and scent, feeling those toned muscles on top of him that were creating a very _x-rated_ image. To avoid an accidental and very awkward boner, he pushed Wade off him. Then he looked down at himself, a sticky and dark red residue on his body, on his sheets. It’s scent taking him back, taking him back to _that day._ Everything became slow motion, he couldn’t focus. Tears were flooding, he saw blood on his hands, he saw it all.

“C’mon bug boy, let’s go! We got lives to save, and what not.” Peter couldn’t help but flinch at Wade’s nickname, couldn’t help but just cry. When Wade saw this, he came close to Peter to comfort him, to help. But all he could smell was blood.

He jumped off his bed and looked at Wade with panic eyes, now on the floor with his hands between his legs, his head dropping.

“What did I-” Wade started to say, his voice dripping with concern. He hated that, with every bone in his body. He cut him off, not even caring to hear the excuse.

“What is.. why, you- just. the blood Wade. Why would you _do that?_ ” He faltered, his voice breaking, he was so _tired,_ tired from the blood and the tears. All he wanted was to be _left alone,_ be away from all of this. Not just Wade, from Spiderman, his job, and he wanted to be away from _her._ He didn’t want to think about _her_ anymore, he loves _her_ and it _hurts._ His blurry vision was fixed on his hands, he couldn’t dare to look at Wade anymore, but when he finally did, he saw someone who had just been _broken._ Wade climbed onto his desk and crawled out of his apartment without a word. The silence filled the air yet spoke to him loud and clear.

He just drove away one of the few people he cares about, Spiderman saves the day once fucking again.

-

He fell asleep after the drama show that he just occurred and woke up a few hours later, his body not letting him sleep. He wondered if maybe it was a sign to make things right. He couldn’t take the loss of losing Wade on top of losing her.

He put on his suit and swung over as fast as he could, which wasn’t even that fast, for his bones felt like jelly that weighed a ton. It was weird, he knows. He heard the familiar soft dud of his feet landed on this fire escape, taking him out of his thoughts.

Then all he saw was red.

He dropped to the floor and reached to open the window, he tried to pull it up, but it was locked. He pulled up harder this time, using his spidey strength and rushed in, not really caring that he had just broken his best friend’s window. When he jumped into said apartment, he was met with a sight that was just getting worse and fucking worse the more he looked at it. He saw Wade with his suit on his bedroom floor, covered in blood. Then he saw the bullet wound on his head. Then he saw the dropped gun by Wade’s gloved hand. The scene in front of him spoke for itself, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened. He couldn’t bring himself to even say it out loud.

Peter knew he had issues, but this. He didn’t fucking know it was _this bad._ He didn’t know his words could do… _this_ . It was the second person whose death he caused. It made him feel a pain that cut so deep, a pain he hadn’t felt since _them._ He thought he had locked away long ago. He frantically dropped to Wade’s side, instinct telling him to hold Wade close, for his or for Wade sake, he didn’t know. All he could think about was how he held her, how she felt in his arms. All he could think about was Wade, how maybe he should have done more, if maybe he just been there earlier, or if he just not said what he said. He could feel the snot and tears soaking up his mask, but he couldn’t bring himself to lift it, his hand feeling like a thousand pounds that even his own strength couldn’t carry.

He held for a while, his mind switching between being stuck in his head and his eyes stuck on Wade. the morning light of the sun was peeking through Wade’s window. He had taken off Wade’s mask a while ago, he couldn’t bear to look at those white eyes, that blank face. When he was in the phase of in his head, a loud gasp erupted in the air and before he could react he was being thrown through the air and he crashed onto the nearby bed. He was met with the thrilling stare of the barrel of Wade’s gun, but as quickly as it came it went.

“Peter? What are you doing here?” Wade asked almost pleading, looking like he was about to cry.

For a while he was silent, his words caught in his throat. Everything felt heavy. He wanted to say so much, but the words refused to come out.

“ _I’m sorry._ ” Was all he muster, his voice croaked and sounding so broken. He couldn’t help but notice how his voice reflected what he really was underneath; _broken._

“You don’t have to apologize baby boy, I should be apologizing.”

“But you did _that,_ because of me!”

“I do _that_ all the time, don’t feel bad.” Wade waves him off and goes to change out of this suit. Peter opened his mouth to protest, but Wade interrupted him with a quiet voice.

“Look, can we just _not… talk about this anymore_? I just want to forget about it.” Wade said, his voice was filled with a restrained sorrow, with a sadness that seemed to be chained. Peter nodded but walked up to him, and wrapped his arm around him, just wanted for Wade to feel how much Peter cares about him. He could feel the warmth of Wade’s body, his heartbeat because Wade was _alive_. Even if _she_ wasn’t. Wade eventually returned the hug and was the first pull away.

“Petey, as much as I’m loving this bro-hug, I really need to change. You wanna order a pizza and watch a movie?”

“Sure.” Peter said, as if everything was back to normal and that his heart didn’t hurt from their hug being called a “bro hug”. _Ouch._ His body felt heavy as he walked towards the battered up couch and just sat there for a bit. It just felt like there was so much holding his body down. He shook off some of the weight and called their favorite pizza place, and Wade came out of his room eventually, no blood and sweats on. His signature hoodie pulled over his head. He flashed Peter a smile that melted his heart while making it sink further. Wade settled on his side of the couch, legs covering Peter as they always do.

Wade grabbed the remote from the small coffee table in front of him and started shuffling through Netflix, and stopped on some movie that Peter wasn’t paying attention to. His gaze was fixed on his lap, but his mind fixed on the past. He felt the heat from Wade’s legs being removed as Wade got up to get the pizza. He felt the warmth fading and it scared him, but it was quickly brought back as Wade returned.  He couldn’t do that anymore. Wade made his snide little comments during the movie, but they died down after awhile. Peter was just stuck. They had stopped completely after the third movie, Peter’s pizza untouched. He finally looked over to see Wade asleep, but his mind just seeing red. He didn’t stop himself from reaching over and place his hand on Wade’s warm chest, feeling it rise and fall. Reminding him that Wade was alive, that he was there with him.

He couldn’t help but think that at the end of the day, underneath all of the feelings he has for Wade, there’s just _pain and hurt._ He doesn’t know how Wade feels about him, and he may never find out.

but that was okay, because for now, just feeling him, feeling him being alive, seeing him at peace, that was enough.

It was okay, even if it _hurt._

**Author's Note:**

> please read:  
> Okay, so first off; this fic took me 2 weeks to make, which is the longest time it has ever taken me to write one chapter, and boy I was working on this every day. It was hard, not gonna lie. I really suck at writing angst, so please give me constructive criticism! I write these because I love writing these characters, but it's also for practice. I really tried with this one, *so please comment if you enjoyed it.*
> 
> *this is the part where you wanna pay attention*
> 
> I have been struggling with some medical/and mental health issues that have made it really hard to write. My medical issue is very complicated, mostly because we don't know what's wrong with me. It has made my processing and memory skills at an all-time low, for my memories seem so far away from me- even the ones that had just happened. I have these episodes where I literally can not process anything. I can't read, I can't watch TV, and my vision is distorted. No, I'm not high during it, I actually gonna quit smoking, but for those who do smoke- it's like a really bad edible trip.
> 
> School is starting as well, and I really got to work hard this year. I love making these fics, and all I'm saying is: it may take longer for them to come out. So no, this is not goodbye. 
> 
> If you want updates on everything with fics and just my health issues + funny memes, follow me on tumblr! 
> 
> DittyWitty 
> 
> Last, but certainly not least, thank you so much to my lovely beta queertex! They're great and awesome and really helped me with this shit. So give em a follow or just thank them in the comments.
> 
> peace out bitches and leave a comment!


End file.
